hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 12 (第12集), also known as "Chapter 12" (Chapter 拾貳), of Meteor Garden aired on June 28, 2001 in Taiwan. It was followed by episode thirteen on July 5. Angie Tang and Li Jie Sheng guest starred in this episode. Dong Shan Cai begins working as a maid at Dao Ming Si's home. They later begin dating on a trial basis of two months. Their relationship is immediately tested, when Shan Cai asks Si on a double date with her friend, Xiao You. Plot Now that her parents are gone, the F3 check up on Dong Shan Cai at her apartment. Dao Ming Si's mother, Feng, unexpectedly arrives at the same time. She angrily asks Shan Cai how she broke up Si and He Yuan Zi. Her insults eventually provoke Shan Cai, who demands that Feng leaves her home. Shan Cai then declares to the F3 that she will not concede defeat to Si's mother. Feng later tells her secretary to purchase all of the land around Shan Cai's home. Later, Shan Cai receives a visit from her landlord to vacate the premises within two hours. Shan Cai dejectedly packs her things and leaves. Meanwhile, Si arrives at her apartment to find it empty. He frantically searches for her and leaves several voicemails on her phone. Shan Cai finally listens to the messages, just as Si walks up to her. He takes her to his home, though Shan Cai protests. Fortunately, they learn that his mother has gone to London. However, Feng has asked Yu Sao to return and keep the house in order. Yu Sao tells Shan Cai she must become a maid, if she wants to stay at the mansion. Si protests, but Shan Cai stubbornly agrees to work. Yu Sao appoints Shan Cai as Si's personal maid and tasks her with waking him up every morning. The first morning, he grabs her in his sleep and she hits him with a pillow until he lets go. Si later informs her that he will stop by her room around midnight. Shan Cai paces her room all night, before deciding to leave. But, when she opens the door, Si is there waiting. He grabs her hand and takes her to a balcony. To her relief, all he wants is to show her a meteor shower. They kiss and he asks her to be his girlfriend. She is reluctant to agree, but he tells her it can be on a trial basis of two months. In the morning, Shan Cai goes to wake up Si, but he is already wide awake. She accepts his offer to be his girlfriend for two months. Si dances out of happiness, once she leaves the room. Later, Chen Qing He talks about the new couple to Xiao You. He tries to convince her to help him split them up. Instead, Xiao You calls Shan Cai and suggests that they go on a double date with her and her new boyfriend, Zhong Ze. Shan Cai presents the idea to Si, but he immediately hates it. She becomes angry that Si will not "compromise for her sake". The next Sunday, Shan Cai goes to the amusement park to cancel the date, but Si shows up at the last minute. Si is soon annoyed by Zhong Ze, who makes fun of Si's ignorance since he grew up rich. Shan Cai becomes uncomfortable with the atmosphere and suggests that they split up. Two hours later, Si goes to the bathroom and sees Zhong Ze flirting with two girls. Zhong Ze then offends Si, which causes him to punch Zhong Ze. Shan Cai demands that Si apologizes, but he steadfastly refuses. Later, Xiao You worries about Zhong Ze, who has not been answering her phone calls. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Cheng *Dao Ming Zhuang *He Yuan Zi *He Yuan Zi's mother *Shan Cai's father Guest roles *Angie Tang (Yu Sao) *Kelly Chien (Mei Jia) *Li Jie Sheng (Zhong Ze) *Peng Wei Hua (Yu Tian) Notes *Episode 12 covers chapters one hundred and fourteen to one hundred and twenty-seven of the manga. *A scene from episode ten is replayed in this episode. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes